Con Un Poco de Suerte TRADUCCION
by Niice Potter
Summary: acontecimientos de Remus y Tonks en la batalla de Hogwarts. Ellos no mueren, escapan de la muerte con un poco de suerte y torpeza, una laguna legal para que ellos vivan ;D One shot


**Con un poco de suerte**

Ella se agachó cuando el puente de piedra explotó, enviando escombros esparcidos en todas direcciones. Tonks tropezó y cayó sobre su estómago, maldiciendo en voz baja. El castillo de Hogwarts es ahora un campo de batalla, había sangre y la suciedad en los pasillos principales, mientras que gritos y mas gritos se escuchaban con cada paso. Tonks dio marcha atrás otra vez, corriendo, disparando maldiciones, pero principalmente en busca de su marido. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez, con el pelo rizado y rubio y sus ropas de cuero se mecían en el viento como pequeñas llamas. Tonks se encontró con su viejo amigo, Charlie Weasley, su varita estaba levantada en duelo con un mortífago enmascarado y tratando de controlar a uno de sus dragones, un feroz Horntail de Hungría, parecía le obedecían. Tonks tomó el mortífago por sorpresa lo envió con un golpe duro fuera de su camino, estrellándolo en la pared de piedra hacia el este.

"Tonks!" llamó Charlie.

"Charlie, has visto a mi marido Remus?" -preguntó ella, mientras su garganta quemaba.

"La última vez que último que lo vi que se dirigía a la ala este, peleaba con Dolohov", respondió Charlie. "Tonks ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, acabas de dar a luz?"

"No podía soportar no saber Charlie", respondió apresuradamente. "Nos vemos luego".

"Ten cuidado Tonks!" le dijo, preocupado por su vieja amiga y una vez el amor de su vida. Él la vio marcharse, con su pelo rubio y su traje de cuero color vino fluyendo detrás de ella. Tonks había sido la chica de sus sueños, pero después de años separados, no eran más que amigos ahora. Suspiró, deseando suerte para ella. Por lo menos todavía tenía su amistad.

Tonks estaba corriendo por el ala este. Ella estaba casi allí cuando se encontró con Ginny otra vez. Tonks casi golpeó a la chica con la velocidad a la que iba. Ginny parecía desgastada pero todavía fuerte, y por un momento le recordó a una muy determinada Molly Weasley.

"¿Has visto a Remus?" -preguntó a Ginny, viendo rápidamente a Aberforth.

"en un duelo con Dolohov", gritó Aberforth. "No lo he visto desde entonces!"

"Tonks", dijo Ginny. "Estoy seguro de que está bien-"

Pero Tonks había desaparecido en el polvo detrás de Aberforth. Ella estaba en la base del ala este. Recordando su formación con Moody, se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo a las instalaciones. Pensando en Ojoloco y lo que él le había enseñado, y en que ella le agradaba a pesar de su negativa a admitirlo, eso hizo que los ojos Tonks se llenaran de lágrimas. Ella agarró con más fuerza la varita, estaba decidida a hacerlo sentir orgulloso, y esperó salir de esta guerra con vida. Al igual que Ojoloco había dicho, ella siempre encontraba alguna manera para salir de todo, viva.

Sus oscuros ojos angustiados encontraron a Remus, subiendo los escalones de piedra mientras luchaba contra Dolohov. Lo miró golpeado y herido en su raido abrigo marrón y chaqueta de punto. Remus se veia, angustiado y gastado, como si hubiera pasado por una luna llena terrible. Tonks corrió con un ojo en él, mientras que el otro miraba al suelo también. Se vio obligada a dar un salto cuando uno de los gigantes puso su atención en ella. Luego, se volvió y envió un fuerte _reducto_ en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo un poco. Se habría quedado hasta que el gigante callera, pero Remus se acercaba rápidamente a otro puente de piedra. Tonks ignoró a sus pulmones que respiraban con dificultad y lo siguió por las escaleras, en busca de una oportunidad para disparar una maldición a Dolohov.

Mientras subía las escaleras, desapercibida, Tonks vio la mirada en los ojos de Remus. Parecía enojado, angustiado, y que fue la primera vez que lo vio en duelo tan duramente, con la intención de matar. Nunca había visto a Remus así, y al oírle gritar a Dolohov con una voz ronca le hizo comprender por qué.

"Usted acaba de matar a un niño sin pestañear!" gritó Remus al mortífago.

"Él era un sangre sucia! Escoria hombre lobo asqueroso!" sonó la pesada voz ronca de Dolohov.

"Era un niño! Un muchacho!" respondió Remus, enviando un chorro de luz verde que estuvo a punto de darle a Dolohov. Los ojos de Tonks se ampliaron cuando se acercaba a ella y tuvo que agacharse para eludirla.

Los dos llegaron al puente de piedra al mismo tiempo. Tonks se dio cuenta de que mientras no dispara y llamara la atención sobre sí misma de los dos, ella podría ser capaz de ayudar a Remus. Después de ellos, Tonks se escondió detrás de una columna al lado del puente, mirando con atención el duelo y con la esperanza de que su marido cansado, desgastado por la batalla duraría un poco más. Ella buscó una apertura, y después de unos segundos la había encontrado.

Junto con Dolohov levantó su varita, y ambos gritaron la terrible maldición asesina, la sangre Tonks hervía. Los mortífagos no matarían a su marido delante de ella. Y justo en ese momento Tonks finalmente entendió la teoría de Molly sobre la furia de la esposa. Tonks estaba a la intemperie y sin pensarlo, había enviado una maldición asesina directamente en el lateral derecho Dolohov antes de que pudiese mover de su varita y terminar el conjuro.

"Nymphadora!" gritó Remus, corriendo hacia ella después de un segundo.

Dolohov cayó muerto en el puente de piedra y Tonks pasó corriendo junto a él para encontrarse con Remus a mitad dell puente, ambos tiraban uno del otro en un abrazo anhelado. Tonks sintió los brazos de Remus alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, sosteniendola con más fuerza de lo que nunca hizo antes, como si tuviera miedo si dejar que desapareciera. Tonks enterró su cabeza en su pecho por un momento, pero luego se separaron por lo que sus ojos oscuros y tiernos podrían encontrarse con los de él, azules y suaves.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar con Andrómeda y Teddy."

"No puede simplemente sentarme allí a sabiendas de que podrías estar muerto!" -le gritó.

"Teddy necesita por lo menos a uno de sus padres para verlo crecer. Debiste haberte quedado porque soy ..." aunque discutía con ella, aún la sostenía con fuerza.

"Más prescindible?" terminó por él, con voz cada vez más enojada. "Remus John Lupin no eres más prescindible!" argumentó.

"Dora, sal de aquí por favor. No voy a discutir contigo en el medio de la batalla!"

Tonks sacudió la cabeza con enojo y estaba a punto de romperse en él, cuando de repente el puente de piedra en que estaban fue golpeado por un gigante. De pie en el mismo centro, Remus y Tonks se derrumbaron junto con el puente, cayendo junto con las piedras y mampostería alrededor de ellos. Desesperadamente, Remus y Tonks se agarraron el uno al otro, Remus la sostuvo con fuerza y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de ella, protegiéndola. Tonks luchó para zafarse, no le permitiría tener la mayoría de los daños, pero no podía liberarse de su control.

Desde abajo, Ginny acababa de voltear para encontrar a Tonks y al profesor Lupin abrazados en el centro del puente antes de ser golpeado el gigante. Ella les gritó, pero se vio obligada a agacharse, las rocas que caían y la mampostería se dispersaron hasta muy cerca de ella también. Lo último que vio fue la túnica de cuero borgoña de Tonks antes de que se viera obligada a dejar a la pareja y defenderse de un mortífago. Ella sintió una punzada en su interior, tristeza, como si hubiera perdido a una hermana.

Con Remus envolviendo su cuerpo con fuerza alrededor de ella y negándose a dejarla ir, terminó llevándose la mayoría de los daños. Remus sintió todo el dolor que golpeó su cuerpo y se encogió. Juró que se oyó gritar a si mismo, pero todo parecía estar ahogado por el ruido de la batalla. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, fue capaz de ver Tonks mientras se arrastraba hacia el y desesperadamente lo levantó y lo apoyó en su cuerpo maltratado y golpeado, cansado de la batalla.

"Remus, eres un gran y noble imbécil!" le gritaba mientras ponía el brazo de el por sus hombros. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma! Tú no tienes que absorber todo el daño!"

Se rió débilmente con Remus cojeando a su lado, tratando de no poner todo su peso sobre el cuerpo herido de Tonks. Sabía que ella estaba herida también, pero por suerte no tanto como él.

"Hey, soy tu marido ahora, creo que es mi deber", sonrió mientras ganaba una mirada de ella como diciendo "espera que estemos en casa casa". Se rió de nuevo, teniendo la oportunidad de colocar un suave beso en su sien mientras estaban agachándose bajo las maldiciones que despedían muchos más.

De repente, un duro golpe los sorprendió y Tonks perdió la estabilidad con Remus, fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. El esposo y la esposa salieron disparados en el aire como una catapulta, aterrizaron a unos seis metros de distancia el uno del otro. Remus estaba dolorido y estaba casi seguro de que algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos. Tonks se sentía mareada, después de haber dado a luz a menos de dos meses. Ella agarró su varita cuando de pronto vio a un hombre de su enfoque, una bestia a quien identificó como Fenrir Greyback. Estaba gruñendo y tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Greyback gruñía y a la vez parecía como si estuviera riendo. Tonks aún se había recuperado y no podía verlo directamente. De repente, el hombre lobo se lanzó hacia ella, parecía como si fuera un animal a punto de atacar. Los ojos de Tonks se ampliaron.

"Esa es mi esposa, monstruo!" gritó Remus. Entonces la visión Tonks aclaró un poco y vio a su marido larguirucho y cansado hacer frente a Fenrir Greyback, enviando al hombre caer y rodar por lo menos unos metros atrás. Tonks sonrió. Se sintió de re-energizada, buscó la varita de Remus y se lo entregó. Remus estaba respirando con dificultad, con el aspecto que podría colapsar en cualquier momento. Sonrió.

"Te amo", le dijo Tonks, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Yo también te quiero Dora," sopló Remus, su voz ronca y casi jadeante.

" _Expelliarmus_ ! " La carcajada inolvidable Bellatrix sonó. A continuación, Tonks y Remus sentían sus varitas ser forzadas a salir de sus manos, y cayendo en las manos de Bellatrix. "¿Qué es esto? El hombre lobo y el monstruo de media sangre han llegado a jugar?" la bruja se echó a reír histéricamente.

Remus y Tonks se miraron el uno al otro, estaban juntos enfrentando a Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback, sin varita. Tenían esa sensación extraña como cuando sabes que vas a morir. Mirando a los ojos de su asesino, Remus y Tonks se dieron vuelta y se enfrentaron por última vez. Tonks vio que su mano y la de Remus estaban solo a un palmo de distancia y deseó poder sujetarla cuando muriera.

Entonces, un lado más rebelde de Tonks salió. Ella miró a Bellatrix y Greyback, levantaron sus varitas poco a poco, jugando con la pareja. Tonks no iba a quedarse allí y esperar a morir. Era la cosa más tonta que podía hacer y aunque ella era torpe e imprudente, Nymphadora Tonks no era estúpida. Se volvió hacia Remus otra vez y él se fijó en ella desde el rabillo del ojo. Como si el mismo pensamiento de repente cruzara su mente, Remus y Tonks cerraron la distancia entre ellos, y bien agarrados de la mano del otro, salieron corriendo.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ! " Remus y Tonks oyeron el grito de Bellatrix cuando disparaba la maldición.

Mientras corrían, ellos sabían que no había manera de que pudieran escapar de la maldición, pero al menos no habían dejado de luchar hasta la muerte, hasta el final y por lo menos estaban juntos. Remus apretó la mano Tonks fuertemente a medida que corría, decididos a luchar contra la muerte hasta el final. Esperaban que la maldición asesina les golpeara en la espalda. Esperaban la muerte. Lo que no esperaban, fue un repentino apagón. Remus no sabía lo que pasaba. Sólo sabía que había pegado a la tierra una vez más, podía sentirlo. Todavía podía sentir el dolor y la muerte no era tan dolorosa. Entonces, todo se volvió negro para él.

Tonks no sabía lo que había pasado. Lo único que sabía era que ella estaba en el suelo, con los ojos apenas abiertos y su mano todavía se aferraba a Remus desesperadamente. Ella ni siquiera sabía si había sido golpeado por la maldición de la muerte o no. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en el suelo, tumbada junto a Remus, con un gran deseo de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Harry entró en el Gran Salón, anhelando de corazón no sentir dolor al ver a tanta gente herida, tantas personas muertas a su alrededor. Vio a sus amigos, gente a quien consideraba su familia, se reunieron alrededor de tres cuerpos. La señora Weasley estaba en el suelo junto a George, llorando sobre el cuerpo de Fred, abrazando a la cara de su hijo con lágrimas ardientes en sus mejillas. George estaba luchando contra las lágrimas, pero él seguía siendo incapaz de ocultar su tristeza por completo, mirando el rostro de su gemelo, su hermano, una parte muy importante de él.

Mientras caminaba cerca de ellos podía sentir su dolor de corazón, sensación pulsátil. Él no quería que ellos murieran por él. La visión de Harry se volvió en un poco borrosa, cuando vio los cuerpos tendidos junto a Fred. Fueron los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks. Estaban pálidos, quietos y con aspecto pacífico, aparentemente dormidos bajo el techo oscuro y encantado.

Podía ver a Charlie Weasley sentado en silencio junto a los cuerpos, mirando a los tres presentes con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry se había enterado en la boda de Bill y Fleur de que Charlie y Tonks habían sido buenos amigos en la escuela y pudo ver que Charlie estaba devastado, no sólo por la pérdida de su querido hermano, sino de su querida amiga también.

Arthur Weasley de repente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Charlie y le dio una palmada. "Vamos, vamos a darles un poco de paz. Están durmiendo ahora", dijo Arthur en voz baja. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, él quería no sentir nunca más. Él había empezado a ver a Remus como una especie de figura paterna, Remus el último de los Merodeadores, última unión de Harry a sus padres. Él había empezado a ver Tonks como una amiga muy cercana, cuidaba de Teddy y le pidió a él que fuera su padrino. Y Harry siempre había visto a Fred como un muy buen amigo suyo, siempre al lado de George, inseparables, ayudando a Harry en sus actos maliciosos.

"Tonks", dijo una voz ronca, la llamaba por su nombre. "Nymphadora Tonks!" la voz áspera y ronca, llamó de nuevo, más fuerte, más familiar.

"No, me llames, Nymphadora!" Estalló. Se sentó, con su cuerpo magullado y maltratado. Los ojos de Tonks se ampliaron en desconcierto cuando vio a su entorno. Todo era blanco. Ella levantó una ceja, preguntándose si había muerto e ido al cielo. Pero entonces, si murió, ¿por qué todavía sentía mucho dolor y aun estaba sangrando?

"Vigilancia constante!" la voz ronca volvió a llamar y Tonks se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, de pie a pocos metros de ella, vigilando al igual que lo hizo el día de su muerte. A su nariz todavía falta un pedazo y su ojo mecánico eléctrico azul zumbando rápidamente en su lugar, la hizo sentirse mareada.

"Ojo-Loco!" ella sonrió, corriendo hacia él. Estaba a punto de darle un gran abrazo, como siempre lo hacía. Muy a su pesar, Tonks corrió a través de él."¿Qué demonios?" Se preguntó, dando la vuelta otra vez como Ojoloco se estaba riendo. En realidad estaba riendo.

"Estoy muerto Tonks, no se puede entrar en contacto con los muertos", explicó.

"Bueno, yo estoy muerta también", se defendió, sintiendo un bulto duro en la garganta, de repente sintió la necesidad de encontrar Remus y el desesperado deseo de ver la cara de su hijo una vez más. Tonks sintió lágrimas, recordó a su marido y se preguntaba dónde estaba, y recordó a su hijo, la forma en que el niño había cambiado deliberadamente su color de pelo para parecerse al de ella, de color azul turquesa con rosa chicle, justo antes de irse.

"No llores Nymphadora," la consoló Ojo-Loco, que sonaba mucho más como un padre que un simple profesor. Ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de reprenderlo por utilizar su nombre. "Nymphadora, por amor de Dios", dijo Ojo-Loco, rodando los dos ojos. "No estas muerta. Solo estás inconsciente", le dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó, sintiendo un rayo de esperanza en su corazón.

"Nunca escuchas bien cuando hablo", refunfuñó. "No están muertos." Ojo-Loco repitió cada palabra con claridad. Entonces, de repente se echó a reír, para su sorpresa otra vez. Ella no creía que estuviera viendo realmente una cosa graciosa pero él se reía. "siempre te las arreglas para salir airosa de cualquier situación. No estás muerta, sólo inconsciente. Antes de que la maldición de Bellatrix te golpeara, te tropezaste con sus propios pies y caíste al suelo, golpeando tu cabeza en un pedazo de mampostería, "respondió, moviendo la cabeza como lo hacía a menudo con ella.

"Yo no estoy muerta? ¿Qué pasa con Remus?" cuestionó.

"Eso no lo sé. Yo sólo te preste atención a ti, no a Lupin. Pero Tonks, si quieres saber, y entonces despierta."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó con un aliento enganchado. Tonks estaba muy confundida.

"¡Despierta!" Ojoloco gruñó con la voz de mando que siempre le daba.

Remus se sentó solo en un banco blanco en un mundo que no estaba familiarizado. Todo era blanco, blanco cegador. Estaba malhumorado, deprimido, anhelaba de ver a su esposa e hijo. Miró a su alrededor para ver como era el mundo de los muertos. Él sabía que estaba muerto. Unos momentos antes había sido llamado junto con Lily, James y Sirius para llegar a lado de Harry por la Piedra de Resurrección. Remus se quedó al lado del niño, fuerte, diciéndole que él no le importaba morir por lo que creía y morir por el futuro de su hijo. Pero ahora, cuando estaba solo, Remus se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía mucho que hacer y que todavía tenía tantas promesas que había hecho a Nymphadora que no había tenido la oportunidad de cumplir.

Entonces, de repente oyó pasos y parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas, cuando se dio la vuelta vio la cara de Sirius, James y Lily.

"Hey, ahí estas ¿por qué te fuiste por tu cuenta?" Sirius resopló. "Qué manera de dejar a todos preocupados por ti", agregó.

"Lo siento", respondió Remus, apenas audible. Se quedó allí sentado, capaz de escuchar voces débiles a su alrededor. Miró a su lado. Aún podía sentir el tacto de Dora, como si estuviera sosteniendo su mano derecha en ese momento. Remus cerró los ojos y trató de sentir su toque más vívidamente.

"Remus, yo sé que debe ser difícil, pero será más fácil con el paso del tiempo" lo consolaba la voz de Lily.

"Lo sé", Remus asintió con la cabeza, todavía está tratando de sentir el tacto de Dora.

"Moony, sólo alégrate que no fueron asesinados en una cortina de sangre," dijo Sirius en voz baja. (quiere decir como a sangre fría o algo así, no entendí muy bien :/)

Eso llevó a una sonrisa en los labios de Remus. Él rió entre dientes, pero luego se recuperó. "¿Han visto a Nymphadora chicos? Por favor, diganme que todavía está viva."

"No sabemos Moony", dijo James en voz baja. "Sólo la vimos caer a tu lado. Cuando llegaste con nosotros, no se veía por ninguna parte."

Remus suspiró y continuó mirando a su lado, siendo capaz de sentir su tacto, sostenía su mano como el segundo antes de su muerte. "Si ella no está aquí, ella es probablemente sigue viva entonces. Gracias a Dios", trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca. "Por lo menos Teddy todavía tiene un padre que quedará para cuidar de él."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Remus," dijo la voz calmada y suave de Dumbledore. Los cuatro levantaron la vista para ver a Albus Dumbledore caminando hacia ellos desde el entorno blanco cegador, más saludable y más feliz que antes.

"Albus", suspiró Remus. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dora está ..." no podía decirlo.

De repente, Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Era una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos ellos. "Acabo de hablar con Alastor hace unos minutos. Vio a la señorita Tonks venir aquí, pero no era su hora todavía así que él tuvo que enviarla de regreso" Dumbledore se rió entre dientes

Remus se sentó, sin saber qué significaba lo que decía el gran mago. "No entiendo, señor."

"Nymphadora no está muerta. Ella por poco eludió maldición de Bellatrix, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó, aunque sí se golpeó la cabeza muy duro con un pedazo de mampostería y quedó inconsciente. Nymphadora siempre tiene un poco de suerte con ella" se rió entre dientes.

Remus atinó a sonreír un poco. "Eso es un alivio después. Por lo menos Dora aún está viva."

"Y Teddy será capaz de tener a ambos padres con él", añadió Dumbledore.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los cuatro juntos, perplejos.

"Remus, ¿oyes voces zumbandote en los oídos?" Preguntó Dumbledore y Remus asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguno de ustedes tres oye voces débiles?"Sirius, James y Lily sacudieron la cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere decir profesor?" -Preguntó Lily.

"Una cosa antes," dijo Dumbledore. "Remus, ¿se sientes alguna conexión extraña contigo? algo raro o anormal?"

"Todavía siento el dolor", admitió Remus. "Yo no sabía si eso era sólo una parte de la muerte. ... Y todavía siento la mano de Dora en la mía, pero ella no está aquí." Él suspiró con nostalgia.

"Remus, cuando morimos, todo el dolor se desvanece de repente", le dijo James.

"Eso significa que no es el momento de Remus de estar aquí con nosotros," dijo Dumbledore.

"Profesor?" Preguntó Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió. "no es tu hora aún Remus. Te sugiero que vayas de vuelta al mundo al que perteneces"

Remus se quedó mudo, mirando fijamente al hombre. Él había comenzado a asimilar su muerte, y Albus Dumbledore estaba ahi, de pie, diciéndole que debía volver al mundo de los vivos, al mundo al que pertenecía

"Lunático" Llamó Sirius, con una sonrisa. "Todavía se puede volver atrás", sonrió.

Remus se puso de pie y miró a sus tres amigos, junto con Dumbledore. "Yo ... yo todavía puedo volver? Pero Harry utilizó la Piedra de la Resurrección y me llamó. Yo estaba muerto ..."

"estabas cerca de la muerte", explicó Dumbledore. "Cuando una persona está a punto de morir, su espíritu tiende a vagar, como el de Nymphadora lo hizo. Sin embargo, Harry te llamó, pensando que estabas muerto. Tu espíritu respondió esa convocatoria y es por eso que fuiste capaz de llegar a ayudarlo. Tu mismo no estás muerto... aun. "

"Eso significa que puedo volver atrás," sopló Remus, seguro de las palabras de Dumbledore, muy contento, sabiendo que ese hombre no iba a mentirle.

"Remus, vuelve con tu esposa e hijo", sonrió Lily.

"Nos veremos algún día, esperemos que cuando estés listo y no de forma inesperada como ésta", sonrió James. "Dile a Harry que lo amamos, por favor", habló por su esposa también.

Remus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza demasiadas veces, no lleva mucho tiempo con sus amigos, pero sus deseos de ver a su esposa e hijo se volvieron más fuertes

"Moony, odio decir esto, pero yo nunca llegué a afrontar que tu y mi prima Tonks terminaran juntos", comenzó a decir Sirius. "Pero ... ¿te lo dije", se rió, una risa que, como Sirius, Remus había echado mucho de menos, las lágrimas escocieron sus los ojos. "Moony vuelve con Nymphadora y Teddy", sonrió él. "Y dile que me gusta llamarla Nymphadora."

Remus se echó a reír una vez antes de permitir que las lágrimas se mostraran en sus ojos. "Echo de menos a todos".

"Lo sabemos que Remus", dijo sonriendo Dumbledore. "Ahora creo que es hora de despertar."

"Despierta Remus," sonrieron Lily y James.

"Moony saca tu perezoso trasero de aqui que mi prima no esperará por siempre!" Le gritó Sirius.

Latido de su corazón se disparó y los ojos de Tonks de repente se abrieron de golpe, mirando un techo oscuro y encantado que poco a poco reconoció como el Gran Salón. Se ahogaba así que se volvió rápidamente hacia un lado, y vio la cara de Remus a su lado, era como si estuviera durmiendo. Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza y trató de estabilizar su respiración.

"Tonks!" La llamó la voz de Charlie y de repente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Charlie? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el Gran Salón?" -le preguntó con voz débil.

"Pensamos que habías muerto! Tu niña loca me diste un susto de muerte!" Charlie exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó con fuerza antes de que la Señora Pomphrey viniera y lo apartara, ella murmuró muchos hechizos en voz baja, y Tonks comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

"¿Pensaron que estaba muerta?" preguntó

"Oh, señorita Tonks, nos asustó a todos. Pensamos que había muerto por la maldición asesina, cuando en realidad, sólo se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo," dijo fastidiada la Señora Pomphrey, usando una variedad de hechizos de curación en la cabeza ensangrentada de Tonks.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco. Su torpeza había sido siempre la perdición de su existencia, apareciendo en el peor momento posible, pero por una vez, su torpeza le había salvado la vida. Tonks en silencio desafió a la insistencia de Madame Pomphrey de que se quedara quieta y se volvió hacia su marido. Remus fue despertando tambien, emitiendo un gemido cuando notó todo el dolor que tenía su cuerpo.

"Remus Lupin, deje de moverse!" dijo la Señora Pomphrey molesta. "Usted está en peores condiciones que su esposa"

"¿Qué ... Pensé que estaba muerto", suspiró Remus suavemente, girando para ver la cara sonriente de Tonks a su lado mientras su mano estaba atada con fuerza en la de el.

"Debe de haber sido cuando Tonks se tropezó, te jaló con ella", explicó Charlie. "tienes una herida bastante grande en la cabeza como Tonks."

"Remus, Tonks, están bien", exclamó Molly Weasley en voz baja al lado de ellos.

Remus se levantó lentamente, aun sosteniendo las manos de Tonks mientras la Señora Pomphrey la curaba y hacia a Lupin acostarse de nuevo. Remus se quejó. Él y Tonks vieron el cuerpo de Fred al lado de ellos, y vieron a la familia Weasley reunida a su alrededor, de luto por la muerte de su hermano, y su hijo. Una sintieron sensación incómoda dentro de ellos, pero decidieron que sería mejor dejar a la familia y guardarse para sí mismos, por el momento.

"¿Qué pasó?" Remus le preguntó a Tonks en voz baja. "Podría jurar que estaba muerto."

"Yo también", dijo Tonks solo a él. "Pero entonces vi a Ojoloco y me dijo que me había tropezado y que me caí y por poco eludimos la maldición de Bellatrix. Parece ser que cuando me caí al suelo te derribé también", sonrió débilmente, alzando sus manos, que aun estaban juntas.

Remus se echó a reír un poco, suavemente, con voz cansada, pero fuerte. "Nymphadora No puedo creer que tu torpeza nos salvó al final. Fuimos muy afortunados."

"Siempre voy a la batalla con un poco de suerte", sonrió. "Ojo-Loco lo dijo."

"Así que viste Ojoloco? ¿Lo viste en un mundo blanco cegador, cierto?"

"Sí", respondió ella, recuperando su energía. "Todo era blanco. Ojoloco fue quien prácticamente me gritó para despertar. Y él me llamó Nymphadora! Ese vejete", se quejó ella, pero no podía negar que no importaba lo mucho que odiaba su nombre, no le importaba como Ojoloco la había llamado.

Remus rió entre dientes otra vez, su conversación privada era lo único que oían en el Gran Salón. "Yo estaba en un mundo blanco cegador también. Vi James, Lily, Sirius y Dumbledore," sonrió.

"¿Crees que soñamos todo eso?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe, todo lo que sé es que ahora estamos vivos y estoy agradecido por ello. Por cierto, sueño o no, cuando vi a Sirius, me dijo: 'te lo dije" y pidió que te llamara Nymphadora. Entonces él me gritó que sacara mi trasero de ahi"

Tonks suspiró y se acercó más a él para que pudiera enterrar la cabeza en su pecho, inhalando su aroma que ella nunca pudo olvidar. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me llamaba Nymphadora hoy?" Tonks se quejó. "Les voy a extrañar", suspiró.

"lo se Dora, lo sé", suspiró Remus, abrazando fuertemente a su esposa, no quería dejarla ir otra vez. Habían estado tan cerca de la muerte, y por un poco de suerte y un poco de torpeza Tonks, los dos estaban vivos de milagro.

"Ahí vienen," sonó la voz de Kingsley repente, entrando en el Gran Salón. "Voldemort y sus seguidores vienen del Bosque Prohibido."

En el Gran Salón de repente todo bullía con el movimiento de las personas que todavía eran capaces de caminar y se dirigían hacia el exterior. Remus y Tonks estaban a punto de levantarse, ayudándose uno a otro, cuando de repente la Señora Pomphrey los empujó hacia abajo.

"Ustedes no van a ninguna parte", dijo ella con voz severa. "No están en condiciones."

"Pero ..." protestó Tonks.

"No hay excepciones señorita Tonks. Usted se ha golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y estuvo a punto de morir", respondió Señora Pomphrey severamente. "usted también señor Lupin. Aunque los dos estén casados, todavía se quedaran en cama." Tonks cayó de nuevo a su lugar en los brazos de Remus, quejándose de que ni siquiera están autorizados a levantarse.

Después de unos pocos minutos, solo quedaron en el Gran Salón los gravemente heridos o los cadáveres de los muertos. Tonks se dio vuelta y ayudó a su Remus a ponerse de pie. Se miraron el uno al otro, cansados y angustiados. Viendo que tenían un momento a solas, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse. Ambos se unieron en un abrazo y se dieron un beso suave pero ardiente, aunque sin ningún fuego ni pasión.

Pronto Remus y Tonks se separaron, aun seguían adoloridos. Con el brazo de Remus en la cintura de Tonks, ambos iban a salir para ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. De repente oyeron gritos afuera, y fueron seguidos por varias explosiones. Estaba llenándose otra vez, y Remus apretó a Tonks un poco más fuerte, esperando algo grande que sucediera. Dentro de un instante, sus amigos y aliados se estaban acumulando en el Gran Salón de nuevo con los mortífagos tras ellos. Remus se percató inmediatamente de que había menos mortífagos que antes, y todos se veían cansados y debilitados.

"Parece que la batalla no ha terminado todavía", suspiró Tonks.

"¡Abajo!" Remus gritó, tirando de Tonks en el suelo, esquivando un chorro de luz roja.

" _Sectumsempra_ ! " gritó la voz bestial de Fenrir Greyback.

Tonks levantó la mirada para ver el duelo entre Remus y el monstruo.

Greyback se veía cansado y agotado, pero parecía decidido a matar a su marido. Tonks buscó su varita mágica, pero no pudo encontrarla y por lo tanto solo pudo tirar a Remus lejos de los hechizos que estuvieron a punto de golpearlo. La pareja estaba siendo forzada hacia atrás por Greyback, y Tonks pudo ver que Remus estaba agotado. Ella también, pero no podía renunciar a la lucha, no después de que había escapado por poco la muerte.

"Remus!" llamó, tirándolo lejos de un chorro de luz verde de Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback se rió y parecía disfrutar jugar con Remus. De repente Greyback envíó un chorro de luz roja a su derecha y Tonks no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. El hechizo que resultó ser, afortunadamente sólo un aturdidor, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla dando volteretas hacia atrás. Tonks se levantó una vez más, su cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas podía distinguir la figura de su marido a través de la falta de definición. Entonces ella oyó la voz de Remus, y de repente sintió ganas de sonreír.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ! " gritó Remus.

Cuando la visión Tonks se aclaró una vez más, Remus estaba a su lado y Fenrir Greyback muerto en el suelo. Ella sonrió un poco más, y los mortífagos que se han metido en el Gran Salón fueron cayendo lentamente. Tonks y Remus se volvían cuando oyeron la voz de Molly.

"A mi hija no, perra!" Molly gritaba maldiciones mientras se dispara de nuevo a Bellatrix.

La pareja se miró con asombro. Tonks ahora entendía completamente la teoría de Molly sobre la furia de la esposa y la furia de una madre por su familia. Remus y Tonks vieron como en cuestión de segundos, Molly había defendido a Ginny y a ella misma contra Bellatrix, y luego de matarla, quedó como la ganadora del duelo.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron los rápidos, con calma. Habían oído hablar de los demás que Neville había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagani, y Voldemort fue finalmente derrotado por Harry Potter. El Gran Salón no parecía más un lugar tan deprimente, las bebidas se está introduciendo y héroes de la guerra cansados se sentaban a descansar tras una larga batalla. Los cadáveres de Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, junto con más de cincuenta personas que dieron su vida por la guerra, fueron colocados en el Gran Salón. Los cadáveres de los mortífagos y los seguidores de Voldemort fueron colocados en un corredor diferente. A la mañana fue un cielo nuevo, y la pesadilla parecía haber acabado para todos los presentes y el mundo mágico.

"Mamá da mucho miedo cuando está enojada", sonaba la voz de Charlie a su lado mientras ayudaba a Remus y Tonks acostarse de nuevo en sus camillas en la enfermería. "Papá me dijo que ustedes dos deben descansar," Charlie sonrió. "tuvieron un golpe de suerte, Remus, Tonks".

"Dora siempre viene con un poco de suerte", sonrió Remus mientras ayudaba a Tonks a acostarse y pronto hizo lo mismo.

"¿No estás contento de haber venido a la batalla ahora?" Tonks sonrió, presionando a propósito el botón de su camisa.

Remus negó con la cabeza, Charlie colocó a dos vasos de pociones de curación junto a ellos, junto con algunos otros viales que tenía en su mano. "No te va a gustar esto", sonrió Charlie. "la Señora Pomphrey dijo cada uno de ustedes tiene que beber tres medidas completas de estas pociones crece-huesos", Charlie sonrió y Tonks gimió y entornó los ojos. "Descansa".

Tonks se volvió hacia Remus, con los ojos cada vez mas somnolientos y cansados, se acurrucó contra su pecho, con sus manos entrelazadas. "No quiero tomarla", gimió mientras Remus tomaba su el vaso de crece-huesos y le entregaba el de ella.

Ella hizo una mueca y vacilante terminó su vaso, con náuseas y tratando de sostenerlo bien. "Si pudieras, me gustaría que te lo tomaras todo por mí."

"Vamos, todo ha terminado ahora", sonrió Remus. "¿Te vas a dormir? todavía tenemos tres medidas de tomar", Remus empezó a darle lata.

"pueden esperar hasta que despierte y luego volveré a dormir", bostezó.

"No duermas aún Dora. Harry todavía piensa que estamos muertos de acuerdo con Kingsley."

"Entonces vamos a darle la sorpresa cuando nos despertemos", bostezó y se acurrucó más cerca.

"Eres mala", bromeó Remus y pronto el tambien comenzó a dormitar, cansado y agotado. Durmió en paz con Tonks en sus brazos, sosteniendola con fuerza, no quería dejar ir otra vez. Aún recordaba la noche anterior, cuando tuvo que dejarla. El aspecto alicaído de sus ojos le rompió el corazón. Pero ahora allí estaban, héroes de guerra después de una larga batalla, y estaban vivos, aunque Nymphadora se negó a informar a Harry Potter hasta después de una bien merecida siesta. Remus suspiró y se durmió profundamente.

Sirius se apartó de espejo de Dumbledore, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras la cara de James tenía una expresión bastante divertida. Acababa de ver el resultado de la Batalla de Hogwarts. James y Lily se alejaron cuando estaban seguros de que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, pero Sirius miraba un poco más. La última escena que vio fue de Remus y Tonks, durmiendo juntos, cansados y agotados pero vivos después de la larga batalla que ambos lucharon juntos.

"Canuto ¿estás bien? Nos estás asustando", comentó James.

Sirius se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada", sonrió. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mala que es mi prima."

"Todos sabemos que toda su familia es mala", respondió James.

"Se refería a su prima Nymphadora", explicó Lily a James.

"Miren", sonrió Sirius. "Harry se acaba de enterar de que están vivos."

Los tres miraron en el espejo con impaciencia, sus rostros se distorsiononaron en la risa cuando vieron la mirada perpleja en el rostro de Harry. El pobre chico había pensado Remus y Tonks estaban muertos, la última vez que los vió estaban acostados al lado del cuerpo de Fred, con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando los volvió a ver, Harry se sorprendió más de lo que creía, cuando de repente Tonks se removió y le murmuró, que la dejara dormir un poco más, mientras Remus se limitó a sonreír. Charlie y Arthur Weasley tuvieron que decirle a Harry que no se estaba volviendo loco, que Remus y Tonks estaban muy vivos, que escaparon la muerte con un poco de suerte.

"Siempre tienen un poco de suerte con ellos", asintió James con una sonrisa.

"Al menos pueden hacerlo sonreír ahora", suspiró Lily con tristeza, viendo a su hijo.

"Van a tener cuidado con él, Lily," dijo Sirius. "Y me di cuenta de algo."

"¿Qué es Canuto?" James preguntó al colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily.

"Desde que Tonks no está aquí, puedo llamarla Nymphadora todo lo que quiera", se rió y James y Lily también lo hicieron. "Nymphadora," le gritó a carcajadas. "Nymphadora, Nymphadora Lupin."

[19 años después]

El Expreso de Hogwarts volvió de nuevo para recoger a los estudiantes para otro gran año en la maravillosa, Escuela de magia, la mejor en toda Inglaterra. La Plataforma 9 ¾ se llena de gente, padres, familias, estudiantes, todos viendo a sus hijos y seres queridos irse a Hogwarts. El tren rojo escarlata parecía tan hermoso como siempre, los estudiantes y maestros subieron al tren. Diecinueve años después de que la Segunda Guerra mágica había terminado, el mundo parecía estar tranquilo al fin.

"Vamos mamá! Quiero ver a mis amigos!" un niño de doce años de edad, sonreia, saltando alegremente mientras empujaba su carrito por delante de él. Su pelo era marrón suave, al igual que el de su padre cuando era pequeño.

"Alexander Lupin!" una mujer de mediana edad pero muy enérgica, con el pelo rosa chicle llamaba a su hijo. "Reduce la velocidad en este momento antes de que termines estrellándote con el carro en alguien, como lo hiciste el año pasado!"

"Nymphadora relájate", un alto profesor, entrado en años, pero de apariencia aún muy joven le sonrió a su esposa. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, salpicado de gris y tenía prematura líneas, pero él parecía no haber envejecido ni un año desde que terminó la guerra, desde que fue capaz de pasar días felices con su amada esposa y su familia. "Alex, ve a buscar a Teddy!"

"Mimas mucho a sus hijos Remus John Lupin," dijo Tonks, entornando los ojos.

Remus sonrió y la besó en los labios brevemente, ganándose bromas y ruidosas arcadas de sus dos hijas, que caminaban junto a ellos.

"Ewwwww", de nueve años, Lyra Lupin hacia bromas a sus padres, tapándose la cara y riendo. Color de pelo de la niña se volvió de los colores del arco iris mientras se reía, haciendo a sus padres y su hermana mayor reír también.

"Mamá, papá. Nunca se dejaran de hacer?" con dieciséis años de edad Alice Lupin sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo entenderás cuando tengas nuestra edad cariño", dijo Tonks, abrazando a su segunda hija mayor antes de enviarla al el tren rojo escarlata. "Que tengas un gran sexto año, cariño."

"Por favor, vigila a Alex para nosotros", suspiró Remus y le dio un abrazo a su hija.

La chica alta y hermosa tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y suave. Se parecía mucho a su abuela cuando sonreía. Ella abrazó a sus padres y les dio dos besos en las mejillas. Entonces cogió a su hermana pequeña y le hizo cosquillas antes de dejar a la niña ir a subir al tren, sonriendo y saludando a sus padres.

"Papá te veré en clase", gritó tras él, su padre, y maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que una sonrisa y luego de reunirse con sus amigos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Teddy está besando Victoire!" gritó Alex mientras venia corriendo hacia ellos "Teddy besando Victoire!"

Tonks y Remus se echaron a reír juntos, Lyra escondió su cara otra vez, riendo también.

"Déjalos ser Alex", sonrió Remus. "Ahora, ten un gran año. Nos vemos en clase".

"Ah, papá", sonrió el chico de pelo castaño claro, se veia exactamente como su padre.

"Si te metes en problemas, no esperes que tu papá que te rescate", advirtió Tonks, besando a su hijo en las mejillas mientras abrazaba a los dos.

"No van a atraparnos", sonrió feliz antes de saltar al tren.

"Yo también quiero ir", se quejó en voz baja Lyra, de pie entre su madre y su padre.

"Vas a ir el año que viene cariño", sonrió Tonks, inclinándose y besando a su hija menor en la nariz. "Estoy muy ansiosa por ver en que casa quedaras. Hasta el momento, Teddy estaba en Gryffindor, Alice era una Ravenclaw, y Alex era un Gryffindor."

"¿Qué pasa si me meto en Slytherin?" Lyra le preguntó.

" entonces te negaremos", bromeó Tonks.

"Nymphadora!"

"estaba bromeando!" se echó a reír. "Está bien, tu abuela estaba en Slytherin y ella es una gran mujer, ¿verdad?" Tonks sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña hija.

Lyra asintió y se soltó de la mano de sus padres. "Papá, puedo jugar con tu varita por un minuto?" -le preguntó.

"Aquí tienes querida", sonrió Remus, y le dio su varita. Tonks levantó una ceja.

La madre y el padre vieron que su pequeña niña de pronto evocaba un pedazo de papel que se dobla en la forma de un pájaro, una golondrina, volando por ahí. Lyra entregó la varita de su padre y comenzó a jugar con la pajarita de papel. Ella persiguió al pájaro que volaba por el andén, ligeramente por encima de su cabeza.

"tu le enseñaste a hacer eso, no es cierto?" Tonks le preguntó.

"Culpable de los cargos", sonrió inocentemente, abrazándola y besando su frente.

"Oye, mira ahí está Harry y su familia", señaló Tonks, viendo como las aves de papel de Lyra de pronto volaban sobre la cabeza de la pequeña Lily Luna Potter. La chica de pelo rojo persiguió al pájaro con una sonrisa y luego un poco más abajo de la plataforma se encontró con Lyra, ambas eran buenas amigas y rieron juntas. El pelo de Lyra cambió para coincidir con Lily mientras jugaban con la pajarita de papel.

"Oh sí que es el primer año de Albus", señaló Remus. "Te diré cómo va la clasificación".

"Debemos ir y saludarlos?" Tonks le preguntó.

"No, todavía no, los vamos a ver en la cena de esta noche", sonrió Remus. Desde que se convirtió en el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la directora Minerva McGonagall había permitido que se creara una chimenea en su oficina, lo que le permitia regresar con su esposa todos los días después del trabajo. Remus y Tonks no pudieron agradecerle lo suficiente. "Además", añadió Remus, viendo como Harry se agachó para hablar con su hijo Albus. "Parece que están teniendo un momento de padre y un hijo. No quiero entrometerme en eso".

Tonks se rió suavemente. "Está bien."

"Mamá, papá, todavía están aquí," llamaba la voz alegre y enérgica de Teddy. Un joven alto y delgado con el pelo azul turquesa de repente se les acercó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba a sus padres un gran abrazo.

"Alguien ha estado teniendo un gran día", bromeó Tonks a su hijo.

"Alex corrió gritando acerca de lo que hiciste con Victoire", Remus sonrió.

"Yo estoy saliendo con ella!" Se defendió, riendo y ruborizándose.

"Sí, y el próximo verano vamos a asistir a su boda", sonrió Tonks.

"¡Mamá!"

"solo estoy prediciendo su obvio futuro", sonrió Tonks.

Teddy sacudió la cabeza mientras su padre se echaba a reír. "Oh sí, mamá aun no se lo has dicho a papa?

"Decirme, ¿qué?" Remus le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, casi me olvido! Remus estoy embarazada otra vez."

Remus se echó a reír aún más mientras abrazaba a su esposa y la besaba brevemente en los labios. "Otra vez? Este es nuestro quinto hijo Nymphadora." Estaba sonriendo. Él estaba encantado de tener otro bebé, incluso después de veinte años de estar juntos.

"¿Qué?" Tonks sonrió. "Quiero un equipo de fútbol entero."

"¿de cuánto estas" Remus se echó a reír y le preguntó con voz llena de emoción.

"La enfermera dijo que dos meses papá", sonrió Teddy.

"No puedo esperar. Nos vemos en la cena, entonces vamos a discutir más sobre esto", sonrió Remus.

"Adiós amor", sonrió Tonks, compartiendo un beso más con él, uno muy largo, agradeciendo a los cielos que Teddy a no le importó y ni se rió como los niños más pequeños lo hicieron. "Estoy pensando que si es un niño, lo llamaré Sirius", sonrió Tonks, acariciando su vientre aún plano. "Sirius Alastor Lupin", sonrió, haciendo referencia a su primo favorito Sirius Black, y su amado mentor Alastor Moody.

Remus se sintió feliz. Él asintió con la cabeza muchas veces y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo una vez antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. A pesar de que podría simplemente se aparecerse en la escuela o usar la red floo, siempre le pareció más agradable viajar en el tren junto con todos los otros estudiantes. Durante ese tiempo, él dejaba vagar a su mente por todos los hermosos recuerdos de los últimos veinte años de su vida.

Después de que su padre se fue, Teddy se volvió hacia su madre y sonrió. "Tengo la presentimiento de que va a ser un niño."

"Yo también cariño", asintió Tonks, alejándose con su hijo. "El viejo y querido primo Sirius siempre me dijo que quería que llamara a un niño como él. Ahora que lo pienso, su nombre le queda como anillo al dedo".

"Suena pegajoso madre," Teddy sonrió. "Sirius Alastor Lupin, no puedo esperar."

"Tonks! Tonks," gritó la voz angustiada Percy Weasley tras ella.

Tonks estaba riendo con su hijo cuando se volvió para mirar al joven de cabello rojo, su rostro se ruborizo cuando se encontró con ella, respirando con dificultad. "Percy que pasa?"

"El ministro Shacklebolt te necesita en su oficina," dijo recuperando el aliento.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Teddy dijo: "¿Pasa algo?"

Percy negó con la cabeza. "No sé, me dijo que era urgente".

Tonks se quejó. "No pasa nada cariño. Te veré más tarde y tal vez vamos a tener que ir con Molly para la cena esta noche de nuevo", suspiró. "Cada vez que me llama Kingsley por algo urgente como ahora, por lo general es porque tiene un exceso de papeleo y el es demasiado perezoso para hacerlo por si mismo", Tonks rodo los ojos.

Teddy se echó a reír. Él supo al crecer, que su mamá y su papá eran una de las pocas personas que les permite entrar en el Ministro de Magia por su primer nombre, y él conocía a Kingsley Shacklebolt, él había sido una cara familiar para él durante toda su la vida, y odiaba el papeleo. En realidad, el hombre lo _despreciaba_ y cada vez que necesitaba que se hiciera algo con urgencia, llamaba la mamá de Teddy para ayudarlo como un viejo amigo.

"Teddy puedes traer a Lyra por mí? Ella sigue jugando con Lily".

"Muy bien, hasta luego mamá", sonríó mientras su madre Desaparecia junto a Percy Weasley. Teddy se dio la vuelta y encaró al expreso de Hogwarts, empujando las dos manos en los bolsillos de la misma manera que su padre siempre lo hacía y simplemente admiró el tren rojo escarlata, que ya comenzaba a moverse. Teddy sonrió y saludó a su hermano menor y su hermana, le lanzó un beso a su novia Victoire, y felizmente saludó a su padre, que estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"Teddy a donde fue mamá?" preguntó la pequeña Lyra, que encontró el camino de regreso con su hermano mayor y tomó su mano

El joven de pelo color turquesa se inclinó y sonrió a su hermana más joven por ahora. "Mamá fue a ayudar al tío kingsley con su papeleo. Parece que vamos a tener que ir a la casa de la tía de Molly hoy de nuevo si queremos cenar", dijo sonriendo y hablando con una juguetona voz de niño.

Lyra se echó a reír y cambió su pelo para que hiciera juego con el de su hermano, pasando de el hermoso rojo que tenia antes a un color azul turquesa brillante. Le tomó la mano y caminaron por la plataforma juntos, buscando un lugar para salir porque a Lyra no le gustaba aparecerse. Teddy sonrió. Estaba ansioso por otro hermano pequeño, pensando en sus padres, en lo felices que eran. El bebé iba a ser llamado Sirius Alastor Lupin. Teddy sonrió mientras veía discretamente hacia el cielo, preguntándose si los amigos de sus padres, podrían ver lo felices que eran. Su padre ya no se revolcó en su pasado y ya no era discriminado por su licantropía. Su madre seguía siendo tan chispeante y llena de energía como siempre, incluso trabajando duro para ser Jefe Adjunto del Departamento de Aurores, feliz dando a Harry Potter el liderazgo. Y la familia vivía bien. Teddy se preguntó si la podían ver desde arriba.

Sirius sonrió mientras sacaba la cabeza fuera del espejo de Albus Dumbledore. Se dirigió a James y Lily, que estaban todos sonriendo también. Incluso Alastor Moody, que había accedido a unirse a los tres que estaba detrás de la pareja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" -Preguntó Lily. Su curiosidad pasó a Remus y Tonks después de que ella había visto a su hijo envíar a uno mas de sus nietos a Hogwarts.

"Nymphadora está embarazada" Sirius sonrió, ahora la llamaba Nymphadora. "Y ellos van nombrar al niño Sirius Alastor Lupin", agregó, bailando en la alegría de que otro niño brillante se llevaría su nombre.

Moody negó con la cabeza y soltó un gruñido, pero su gruñido era un gruñido feliz, un gruñido de aprobación que Lily, James y Sirius habían aprendido a leer y entender en los últimos años.


End file.
